Honey, I Released the Fangirls!
by armageddon-incarnate
Summary: Basically, three fangirls get loose in Narnia, and bother everybody! But then High King Peter finds out they are crucial to Narnia's survival. Not as bad as it sounds. R&R! Chap 15 posted! The story ends... or does it? Oh, I redid chap eight, so it's bett
1. Prelude to a Sugar High

Honey, I Released the Fangirls!

A/N: Um… this is my very first Narnia fanfic. I've been working on it for a while, and have a couple chapters written, I'm just looking for feedback. I really want to publish the whole thing, so if you have any corrections, ideas, or anything, review! I happen to not hate the Chronicles in any way, shape, or form, this is just purely for fun!

Disclaimer: I own it, I own it! holds deed in hands, and bounces up and down, excitedly. Suddenly, strong wind comes up, and tears deed from hands, sending it flying back to whoever I managed to wrench it from I don't own it. Well, except, I do kind of own Mia, Sarah, and Raya a.k.a. Ray. Oh, and Throm, who comesin later onbut I only own him because I couldn't remember what the centaur guy from the Disney movie was called. And any other character you don't recognize. Nor do I own any real-life things I refer to constantly.

Chapter One: Prelude to a Sugar High

Arnold Cornstock's jaw dropped. He pushed his thick glasses up his nose, and gaped at the computer screen. "Gah… gah…" he couldn't speak. He was so gonna get fired for this.

"What is it?" Arnold's partner, Brian Pullchord came over to the computer. He froze. "What happened?" he finally managed to say.

"I don't know… When I went to check on them, I found their cell empty." Arnold nervously bit his fingernails.

"Well, do you have any idea where they are headed?"

"Just look at their record." Arnold clicked on a file and pointed at the screen.

"All right." Brian picked up a green phone and dialed a number. "Sir?" he said as someone on the other line picked up, "Uh, sir, this is Brian, in the lab. We, uh, have a code color spectrum. Mhm. Uh, some of the, uh, some of the fangirls escaped. Mhm. Block 309, Room 42. Yessir. Yessir. We're sending someone to fetch them right now."

OMGOMGHONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO?HELP!

A few blocks from the Dangerous Fangirl Holding Facility, three young fangirls walked almost drunkenly, nearly careening into lampposts and trees.

"We are FREE!" shrieked one.

"What should we do first?" asked the second girl.

"Oh, oh, I know! Let's go out and buy chocolates and sugary drinks and then write insane romance fanfiction!"

"OH YEAH!" the other two girls squealed.

"Oh, oh, I have the greatest idea!" the first one said as they stumbled to the In-Out Mart. "What if Edmund gets lost in the forest, and a girl finds him, and… and…"

"And SUSAN steals MR. TUMNUS away from LUCY!" the second shouted.

"And PETER, who wants SUSAN to marry him, because they're not really related, kills TUMNUS after being really angsty and self-destructive for a while!"

"And ASLAN marries LUCY!" all three girls shrieked. That was how all their fanfics ended. It was perfect. They couldn't understand why everyone always flamed their stories.

"OOH!" shouted one girl, "WE'VE REACHED THE IN-OUT MART!"

"YEAH!" the other two girls hollered.

OMGOMGHONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO?HELP!

After running into the In-Out Mart and spending twenty bucks on chocolate and sugary drinks, the girls, who, incidentally, were named Mia, Sarah, and Raya, a.k.a. Ray, found an old abandoned warehouse. They also found a few flashlights in a drawer from a bed stand that appeared magically via the author's need to put them in the dark.

They sat in a little circle, and passed a notebook around, each writing in their signature ink: blue for Mia, green for Sarah, and hot pink for Ray. Each wrote a sentence, then passed it on to the next person.

Their story was very random, and moved very quickly, as usually happens with one-sentence-each stories. And also, there were the ongoing battles of plot.

Susan would find Aslan and Mr. Tumnus making out. Then, she would wake up and find it all to be a bad dream. Then, she would eat cereal, turn around, and find Aslan and Mr. Tumnus making out again. Then she would wake up again, and it would all be another horrible dream. Then, just to settle the matter, or at least take it off the authoress' minds, Susan would see Peter and Edmund kissing. Lucy would slap her, and Susan would wake up.

This would go on for hours. Characters were killed, brought back to life and then rekilled, weird plot twists and turns were straightened out, and fought over. The girls had so much fun, they didn't even notice until it was too late that the sun had come up.

Imagine their surprise in finding that the abandoned warehouse was actually a not-so-abandoned factory. Around 6:30 a.m., the lights and machinery came on with a roar. The girls froze in fear. They knew if they were caught, they'd be sent back to the Dangerous Fangirl Holding Facility.

"Quick!" whispered Mia as the girls gathered up their things. "Into this conveniently placed, ornately decorated wardrobe!"

"Okay!" The girls stumbled into the wardrobe, heading toward the back.

"It just goes on forever!" whispered Ray.

"Is it just me, or does it feel like trees are around us?" asked Sarah.

"It's just you," replied the others.

"AH!" cried Mia as she tripped, grabbing Sarah and Ray's sleeves to stop her from falling.

"Klutz," said Ray, pulling Mia up.

"Hey, it's not my fault," protested Mia. "I tripped on something."

"Yeah right," said Ray, just before tripping herself, pulling the other two down with her. All three girls went tumbling down a small hill, coming to a stop in the soft grass.

"Ow," said Sarah.

"Yeah," agreed Mia. "Smooth move, Ray." Ray didn't reply. "Ray?" Mia poked her friend in the leg.

"L…l…lamppost," stuttered Ray.

"What!" Sarah and Mia rolled over. Indeed, there it stood, stiff and highly unnatural in the current setting. A lamppost.

"Girls," said Ray, turning to look at her friends, "I think we all know what this means."

There was a moment of silence. Then, all three girls screamed at the top of their lungs. Their wildest dream had just come true.

OMGOMGHONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO?HELP!

A/N: Did you like it? I had a really good time writing it! Please review! I want to know what you thought! Pretty please? Oh yeah, thanks to my beta, Tantalus-unbound, as always! Review!


	2. Aftereffects of a Sugar High

Chapter Two: After-effects of a Sugar High

A/N: Okieday, merci to all my reviewers! This is my very first non-oneshot fic, so I hope you keep reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and if I was making money off of this, I wouldn't put it on this site, it'd be in STORES, baby! I do own Mia, Sarah, and Ray, plus any characters you don't recognize. I do not own Narnia, or anything else, as I said before, so please, DON'T SUE ME!

OMGOMGHONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO?HELP!

"OH, MY GOD!" every girl screamed in turn. "WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE! WE'RE IN NARNIA! OMG! WE'RE HERE! IN NARNIA! WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE! HERE! HERE! IN NARNIA!" they all kept screaming at the top of their lungs until a faun came running.

"WHAT'S WRONG!" the faun cried.

The girls stopped screaming long enough to look at the faun. Then they started screaming again. "OMG! A FAUN! A FAUN! WE'VE SEEN A FAUN! IN NARNIA! A FAUN IN NARNIA! OMG! WE MIGHT MEET TUMNUS! OMG!"

"Uh," said the faun, "I am Tumnus." The girls were silent for a moment, processing this information.

Then, they reacted. "OMG! OMG! OMGOMGOMG! WE'VE MET MR. TUMNUS! TUMNUS! TUMNUS! TUMNUS! WE LOVE YOU! WE LOVE YOU! OMG! WE'VE MET MR. TUMNUS, A FAUN, IN NARNIA! US! MR. TUMNUS! A FAUN! IN NARNIA! OMGOMGOMGOMG!"

Then, the girls' wildest fantasy came true. Yes, the dream of being in Narnia had already come true, the dream of meeting Mr. Tumnus had been fulfilled, but they still hadn't met the two they really wanted to, the two they had written so many fanfics about.

"What's going on here!" Up they rode, on two valiant steeds, like rays of sun on an early morning. "What's wrong?" The girls all froze. They looked at each other. It was silent for an entire minute before everything broke loose.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! IT'S **THEM**! PETER AND EDMUND! PETER AND EDMUND! OMG! AND THEY'RE STILL YOUNG ENOUGH TO BE AVAILABLE TO US! OMG! WE LOVE YOU! MARRY US! PETER AND EDMUND! IN NARNIA! THEY'RE THE KINGS! OF NARNIA! AND WE'RE IN NARNIA! WHICH IS UNDER THE RULE OF PETER AND EDMUND!"

They went around in circles for about an hour and a half before Peter and Edmund could make any attempt at conversation. "Alright, it's time to relax… please relax… stop… stop…**STOP!**"

The girls froze for a minute. In the silence, Peter and Edmund got off their horses and slowly moved toward the girls.

"Come here, and sit," said Peter, grabbing Mia's arm.

"Yes," said Edmund, pushing down on Ray's shoulders.

"Maybe I should go make some nice, calming tea…" Mr. Tumnus took Sarah's hand in his, trying to get her to sit. That was the mistake they made in trying to the crazed fangirls to calm down.

At the touch of the Narnian residents, the fangirls went nuts. "OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! **THEY TOUCHED US!**" The girls ran around in circles, screaming crazily.

They screamed for three days, six hours, and fifty-two minutes. Then, they passed out cold on the ground from exhaustion.

"Finally," muttered Edmund. **TBC…**

OMGOMGHONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO?HELP!

A/N: Did you like it? This was one of my favorite chapters to write, and I did it at like, three a.m. Please review, and give me lots of feedback. Today's delicious invisible munchie is… LOLLIPOPS! YAY!


	3. Get the Guestroom Ready!

Honey, I Released the Fangirls!

A/N: Well, thanks for reviewing! I noticed there seemed to be a general consensus that I overused 'OMG!', and I have tried to cut back. But that doesn't happen in this chapter. This chapter is stupid, but necessary. It's a 'transition chapter'. But I will be evil and not tell you what happens, so if you really like the story, you will have to read it. Muahahahahahaha!

Disclaimer: I USED to own everything! But then there came the dreaded copyright laws, and the need to pay to make money off of a project that is not actually yours, and I said, "Heck with it". So I own nothing. Zilch! I probably don't even own the characters of my own design, though I keep telling myself I do.

OMGOMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO?HELP!

Chapter Three: Get the Guestroom Ready

"Well," said Peter, looking at the finally motionless fangirls. "What do we do now?"

"No idea, Pete," said Edmund, ignoring the weird looks from his brother. "I suppose we could just leave 'em here."

"Except that is totally non-chivalrous. And we're kings. We have to set a good example for the rest of the kingdom. Tumnus, could you perhaps take them home with you?"

"Oh, no," said Tumnus, quickly backing away. "I don't really have room. And anyway, I was just coming to Cair Paravel to visit you."

"Alright, that leaves one option," Peter said, wincing at the idea. "We must take them with us to Cair Paravel."

"Ohhhh," Edmund shivered a little. "What will Susan and Lucy think?"

"I have no idea," replied Peter, pick a fangirl up and laying her haphazardly across his horse, "But I hope they're calm when we get there."

"What, Susan and Lucy? They're always as calm as can be when we come back. Nah, it's the fangirls I'd be worried about if I were you."

"That's what I meant," muttered Peter.

OMGOMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO?HELP!

Two and a half days later, the party had nearly reached Cair Paravel.

"Should we be worried that the fangirls aren't awake yet?" asked Edmund.

"Probably," replied Peter.

"Oh God," said Edmund, "I simply refuse to do mouth-to-mouth on a fangirl!"

"You didn't have any problem doing it to that young girl from Airtan," ventured Tumnus.

"Shut up, faun."

"We should be okay so long as they are still breathing, and we can still feel a pulse," assured Peter.

"Okay, good," Edmund grinned. They continued walking until Peter stopped short.

"We're almost there," he said, pointing in the distance.

"Good," said Edmund. "My feet hurt."

OMGOMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO?HELP!

Three hours later, the three fangirls, two kings, and one faun arrived at the front gate of Cair Paravel.

"All Hail, High King Peter and King Edmund the Just!" They nodded to acknowledge the presence of their subjects. Their subjects bowed, but kept an eye on the strange girls their kings had brought back from the forest.

At the castle, Queens Susan and Lucy were waiting for them.

"Peter! Edmund!" Lucy ran forward and met her brothers with a hug. "You're back!"

"Yep, we are, Lu," Peter said, smiling.

"And you've brought guests," Susan said as she hugged her brothers in welcome.

"Uh, yes. These girls somehow got through to Narnia. We found them by the lamppost. They, uh, had some sort of fit, and collapsed. We couldn't just leave them there, so we took them with us. Uh," he beckoned to a servant. "Take these girls to the guest room. Just put them down on the bed, and, uh, probably lock the door behind you."

"Yes sir," said the servants, running to do as he had been bid.

OMGOMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO?HELP!

A/N: Did you like? I didn't really, which is why I kept it short. Please, nobody write a review telling me this is your favorite chapter. I'd be really embarrassed! Still, please review! I would love it! Next chapter will have more fun stuff, 'cause the fangirls will be awake. Bear with me the whole way, please!


	4. Crazy Party at Cair Paravel

Honey, I Released the Fangirls!

A/N: Hey, everybody! Thanks for reviewing! Luckily, this is a fun chapter, with the fangirls! Yay! Just to let you know, there is a word game later in this chapter that is kind of like Apples to Apples. If you've never played that before, go out and buy it now!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. In my little delusions, I tell myself and everyone else I own Mia, Sarah, Ray, random manservants, and Throm who we will read about later in this chapter!.

OMGOMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO?HELP!

Chapter Four: Crazy Party at Cair Paravel

The three fangirls slept for a long time. Peter had servants check in on them periodically, just in case they woke up, but they didn't. In fact, it wasn't until a full five days after they had reached Cair Paravel that they slowly awoke.

Sarah was the first one up. "Mm, Ray, stop stealing the covers," she said, and rolled over.

In their cell back at the Dangerous Fangirl Holding Facility, there had been only one blanket, so this was how most mornings began.

"I didn't," mumbled Ray.

"Did too. I'm freezing."

"So? You're always freezing when you wake up, even when we have the heat on at seventy-two degrees Fahrenheit."

"Oh, will you two just shut up?" Mia moaned. If you couldn't tell, none of the girls were morning people. "Where are we?" Mia sat up.

"Don't you remember? We're in Narnia," said Ray as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh, yeah." Mia surveyed the room. The armoire was a lovely cherry wood, the carpet a peachy yellow. The sheets and blankets on the bed were violet, and the walls were a beige color.

"Ugly room," commented Sarah as she sat up.

"Yeah. Hey, where are my glasses?" asked Mia.

"And for that matter, mine," said Sarah. The two girls began searching for their vision-improvement devices, crawling carefully on the floor.

"Just where in Narnia are we?" wondered Ray as she tried to find a brush to fix her hair.

"You are at Cair Paravel," said someone. Ray didn't notice, but the others did.

"Who are you?" called out Mia.

"There's someone there?" asked Sarah.

"Well, I think so," said Mia, squinting. "I can see a general body shape."

"Turn my head toward them," said Sarah. Mia did as she said. "Well, all I see are flesh-colored blobs. Just who are you?"

"I am Susan Pensevie, Queen of Narnia."

"Oh," said Mia. "Do you know where our glasses are?"

"Uh, Mia, shouldn't we bow or something?"

"It's kind of hard to bow to something you can't see," replied Mia.

"That's all right, you don't need to bow. Here are your glasses." Susan gently went over and pressed the girls' glasses into their hands.

"Thank you," both girls said, and put their respective glasses on.

"Would you like breakfast? I can arrange to have it served to you in your room."

"Uh, yeah, that would be nice, but, um, we don't want to trouble the servants to bring it all the way down here. Oh, I hope it's alright that we're in our pajamas, we don't really have any other clothes."

"Oh, no, that's all right. Um, if you'll follow me…" Susan headed down the hall.

"Ray," said Mia, tugging at her friend's arm, "Come on, breakfast."

"Food? Cool!" Ray followed the others.

Once they reached the dining hall, Susan turned to face the girls. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait a moment. Etiquette says that guests are to be introduced, so if you'll just tell Ichabod here your names and where you're from, we'll get that out of the way." Susan hurried into the room.

A very tall manservant stepped forward. "Names?" he asked, as if the girls were being interviewed for a poll or something.

"Um… I'm Mia."

"I'm Sarah."

"And I'm Raya, but you can call me Ray."

"And where would you like to be introduced from?"

"Uh…" the girls looked at each other. All had been in the Dangerous Fangirl Holding Facility for as long as they could remember… "Block 309, Room 42."

"Pardon me?"

"We're from Room 42 in Block 309." The manservant eyed them warily. "It's true," they insisted. Ichabod nodded, then entered the dining hall.

The girls could hear horns blaring a fanfare, then Ichabod saying, "Mistresses Mia, Sarah, and Raya, known as Ray, from the bright city of Room Forty-two, in the brilliant country of Block Three-o-Nine."

The fanfare played louder, and two other manservants opened the door, revealing a small breakfast table for four that had been set for eight.

Peter stood up. "I wish to welcome you, on behalf of my siblings, to Cair Paravel. Please, take a seat."

The three girls, nervous for the first time, sat in the three empty seats. Mia sat next to Peter on the left, Sarah was in the middle, across from Tumnus the Faun, and Ray was on the far right, next to Edmund.

It was silent as they began to eat. The girls had seemingly lost their gift of gab along with their sugar high. So when a servant came with a big pot of honey, the girls immediately put some on their porridge, and began to consume the sugar-filled oatmealish food.

"So," said Edmund, attempting at conversation, "How do you like Narnia?"

"Uh… it's… um… good." Ray poured a large amount of honey straight onto her plate, then scooped it up in her spoon and ate it.

"We're going to check on the northern forests today. Do you want to come with us?" inquired Lucy.

"Oh, no," all three girls answered.

"We'd get in the way," explained Sarah, scraping at the last bits of her porridge.

"We… um… can, um, write an essay we need for, uh… science class," said Mia oh-so smoothly.

"Oh, said Peter. "Well, if you need to, the library is open. It has excellent resources."

"Uh, yeah, we'll be sure to check that out."

"We must leave you now," said Susan, rising from the table. "If you require anything, just ask the servants. We will probably return by dark."

"Alrighty. Um, see you then, I guess." Mia bit her lower lip as the Pensevies left.

It was quiet in the dining hall for a moment, then Ray raised the now-empty jug of honey, and said, "Hit me again." This caused the girls to giggle endlessly, and call for another pot of honey. "Hey!" said Ray, digging into her pocket, "I have some of those wax juice bottles!"

"Aw, Ray, you know those make us so hyper we're almost inebriated!" said Sarah.

"Exactly why she brought them, Sarah! Pass one over," said Mia.

"Come on, Sarah," said Ray, biting off the top of one and chewing on it for a bit, simultaneously passing Mia one. "You know that it's inebriation that makes our stories so good!"

"Fine," said Sarah, accepting a wax bottle, and biting off the top.

"Bottoms up!" all three girls called before tilting their heads back and pouring the juice down their throats.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Mia, making a disgusted face. "I forgot how gross that stuff is!"

"Want another?" asked Ray, giggling a little.

"Definitely!" They all had another.

"Uh oh…" said Sarah teasingly. "Guess what I have in my bag?"

"Why did you bring your bag to breakfast?"

"Who cares, Mia? What is it, Sarah?"

"A notebook!" All the girls giggled madly.

"I have my pen!" said Mia.

"Me too!" said both Ray and Sarah. "WRITING TIME!" The girls, almost doubled over with laughter, started the dangerous act of writing under the influence of a sugar high…

OMGOMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO?HELP!

Peter Pensevie was tired after a long day. He directed his pages to clean up his horse, then headed inside.

He could hear nothing but maniacal laughter as he walked the halls. "Throm?" he called.

"Yes sir?" said the captain of the guard, a centaur.

"Where are our guests?"

"They were causing trouble, sir, so I locked them in the library."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"They were shouting, and acting rather drunk."

"Well, are they?"

"I don't believe so, my king. I did, however, find this on one of them." Throm held up a box of some kind of candy. "Do you know what it is, sire?"

"Hm," Peter examined the package. "I don't' know. But I'd like to talk with them."

"I do not believe that is wise, my king."

"Nonsense," said Peter, heading to the library. "How much trouble could they cause?" He opened the door.

Wild cackles was what first hit Peter. Then, he saw them, lying on the floor in a kind of circle, around a notebook.

"Silly Sarah, can't hold her wax juice!"

"Shut up, Ray, neither can you!"

Peter cleared his throat to get the girls' attention.

"Oh, King Peter!" The oldest, Mia, stood up unsteadily, steadying herself on the couch. "We didn't notice you! Welcome!" She attempted to curtsy, pulling her t-shirt out like a skirt before crumpling to the floor in giggles.

"How are you?" Peter inquired politely.

"Never been better! Just writing a story! Here, read it!" Ray held it out to him. He accepted it.

"RAY!" squealed Sarah. "Why'd you do that!?"

Peter looked at her for a moment, then turned his focus to the story. It was mostly illegible, thanks to whatever the girls had ingested, but Peter could make some of it out. "Peter and Edmund… passionately… Susan grabbed Peter… kissing him violently…" he looked up, his eyes round with fear, confusion, and disgust. "Throm?" he called out weakly, feeling a bit sick.

"THROMBOSIS!" screamed Mia.

"STROMBOLI!" cried Ray.

"REVERSE OSMOSIS!" shouted Sarah.

"OSMOSIS WINS!" Mia hollered, pointing at Sarah madly.

"AW MAN!" Ray pouted while Sarah raised one arm and waved it wildly, the only act of victory she could manage.

"What is it, my liege?" inquired Throm.

"Take these three to the dungeon, and put them in the strongest cell we have."

"MITOCHONDRIA!" called out Sarah.

"POSEIDON!" called Ray.

"JEDI KNIGHT!" screamed Mia excitedly.

"POSEIDON!"

"YEAH!"

"Yes sir," Throm answered.

He took Mia and Sarah, one in each arm, and Ray grabbed his tail when he waved it in front of her face, causing her to scream, "FRENCH BRAID!"

"HEY, PETER!" called out Mia, as she was being carried away upside down by Throm. "LOOK OUT FOR TRAINS!" All three girls broke out in a fit of laughter.

Peter shivered and put the notebook on the table. These girls creeped him out. He'd need to call Aslan for help and guidance on how to handle them…

OMGOMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO?HELP!

A/N: Sorry, forgot to warn you. A little bit of LB spoiler, but all for humor! Please review! This chapter's munchie is… M&Ms! YAY! BTW, it will get a plot next chapter, I promise! Review!


	5. Prophecy Written and Read

Honey, I Released the Fangirls!

A/N: It's me, the author! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story! Unfortunately for all those fans of the fangirls, they do not appear in this chapter. I do hope, though that you like this chapter. Please keep reading, and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I have just scanned the story, and surprisingly enough, own nothing! Not one little thing! I wish I did, though, 'cause then I could do whatever I wished to the characters, and everybody would have to deal with it. NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

Chapter Five: Prophecy Written and Read

Later that night, Peter went to the Mirror of CGI. He muttered a few choice magical words that the author is too lazy to think up.

In the mirror, instead of his own reflection, he suddenly saw the amazingly masculine feline face of Aslan.

"Peter," said Aslan majestically. Everything Aslan said was majestic, even when he talked about how last night's crab dinner had disagreed with him. "It's been a while since you called me. After all I've done for you, you haven't even written, haven't called, didn't get me any presents for my birthday, or Christmas, or Hanukah, or Solstice, or Kwanzaa, or V-E Day, or… or…"

"Aslan, I apologize, but we have a major problem here in Narnia. Actually, three major problems, named Mia, Sarah, and Ray."

"Two girls and a boy?"

"No, three girls. Ray is short for Raya, I believe."

"No, no. Sarah is a girl? What kind of a girl's name is that?"

"It's rather common back in my world, sir. Anyway, they are causing a ruckus." Aslan snorted, majestically, of course. "Well, they are."

"I'm sure they are. It's just the word you used. No one nowadays says 'ruckus'."

"Well, that's the only word I could find to fit their behavior. Back home, they'd be arrested for public drunkenness, except they aren't drunk. They're just really hyper. They're fangirls."

"Did they have access to sugary foods? Or those little wax bottles with disgusting juice in them?"

"Yes," Peter said cautiously, unsure whether he was going to get reprimanded for this.

"Well, that's your problem. Those girls where having a severe sugar high. It is especially effective on fangirls. Now, you can't do anything about them in Narnia, unfortunately. Because…" here Aslan's face disappeared, but Peter could still hear him. "Where is it? Oh, the Powers that Be will kill me if I've lost it… Oh, whew, here it is!" Aslan's face reappeared.

In his enormous paw was a ratty piece of paper with scribbly, illegible writing on it. "Peter, what do you think I have here in my paw?"

"Um… a piece of paper?"

"Correct. Never let anyone say that your identification skills are lacking. Now, do you know what is on the piece of paper?"

"Writing?"

"Very, very good. But not just any writing. This is the Sacred Prophecy of Scrumpdidiliumptious-Implosion-Vole-Ninny-Beards-Criteria Longword. Do who know who that is?"

"Um… a prophet?"

"Yes! But not just any prophet! This is a prophet with an extremely silly name! And this prophet created a prophecy! And the prophecy states very clearly- well, not really. The prophet, Scrumpdidiliumptious-Implosion-Vole-Ninny-Beards-Criteria Longword, didn't have very good handwriting.

"But anyway, the prophecy states that three fangirls on an extreme sugar high will come into Narnia. Their names will be Mia, S… S… Sahara? Oh, Sarah! And Ray. Um… blah, blah, blah, honey, sugar high, blah, blah… oh yeah, here it is! Um… when the kings of Narnia fall, and danger threatens the beloved kingdom, what else is gonna threaten Narnia? Cute field mice? these three fangirls, under the influence of large amounts of glucose in their blood, will rise up, scream, and run in little circles. Then, if we're lucky, they'll save Narnia. But only if we're lucky. Oh, yeah, the Deepest Magic and the Powers that Be state clearly that, if the fangirls should fail, they cannot get outside help from any, I repeat, any higher beings that has come alive once they have died, or even if they haven't." Aslan looked up from the paper. "Got all that?"

"Yeah. But I didn't understand any of it."

"Good, you're not supposed to! It's a prophecy, for my own name's sake! Hm? What's that, Mother?" Aslan looked up for a moment.

Peter could hear the noise that the invisible adults in the Charlie Brown movies made. Aslan's voice turned suddenly whiney, but was still majestic. "Aw, no, Mother! I don't want to play with Jadis! She's supposed to be dead, anyway! Aw, come on! I'm saving Narnia! Fine!" Aslan turned to Peter. "Sorry, Peter. I have to go. Good luck with that Sacred Prophecy of Scrumpdidiliumptious-Implosion-Vole-Ninny-Beards-Criteria Longword. Bye."

The mirror flashed, and Aslan's face disappeared.

"Great," said Peter, turning away to get ready for bed. "Our world is going to be saved, hopefully, by there crazy, hyper, sugar-high fangirls. This will be fun…"

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

A/N: Did you like it? Beware what Aslan said in brackets, it may be important later! Review, and you get… rummaging in 'munchies' bag hot dogs! And hamburgers! I have vegetarian of both, and kosher! And fruit salad! So review! Please!


	6. Notsofun Times for the Faun!

Honey, I Released the Fangirls!

A/N: Thanks to the reviewers! I have taken all suggestions into consideration, so look for anything you might have said! The next couple chapters might be a little bit boring, but I do have the fangirls in them. They are basically plot-important, mostly for later. Please continue to read and review! I will post as soon as I have chapters written.

Disclaimer: It is now time to offer up thanks to any deity or higher being of your choice, or just anyone at all, that I do not own anything!

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

Chapter Six: Not-so-Fun Times for the Faun

Sarah awoke first the next morning, as usual. "Ray, stop stealing the covers."

"I'm not!"

"And that is because we have no covers!" Mia said, sitting up and looking around.

"Really? We don't?" Sarah sat up and looked around as well. "Wow. So… where are we?" Everyone turned to look at Ray, the All-Knowing.

"What?"

"Nothing." The girls sat around for a while.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"No."

Mia furrowed her brow. "That's bad, isn't it?"

"Yeah." The girls went to the front of the cell, and sat down, their arms and legs sticking out between the bars.

"Hello?" Ray called half-heartedly, not expecting anyone to reply. To their surprise, a male guard appeared. "AHHH!" screamed Ray, falling backwards. The other two giggled madly, also falling backwards. Then, they sat up with a gasp.

"WORD GAMES!" they both cried. The guard turned to leave, but the girls stopped him.

"Where are we? Where is this? Where are the kings?"

"And Mr. Tumnus!" shouted Sarah at the end.

"That is none of your business," said the guard simply, and walked away.

"Wait, wait! Don't go! No! Don't go! Noooo!" The girls' shoulders slumped in despair. Meanwhile, something else was happening in the dining hall…

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

Edmund, Lucy, Peter, Tumnus, and Susan were all sitting at the breakfast table, eating in silence.

Somehow, it felt empty without the fangirls. In the short amount of time that they had been there, the fangirls had given Cair Paravel a sort of cheery boost it needed. Peter wiped his mouth with his napkin and set it aside. Tumnus sipped his tea quietly.

Suddenly, and highly unexpectedly, blood began to pour from both the faun's nostrils.

"Oh, my!" the Faun cried. Lucy screamed shrilly. Edmund fainted.

"Susan!" Peter shouted for no apparent reason. "Get the medical books out of the library!" Susan ran to do as she had been bid. Peter handed Tumnus a napkin to try and stop the blood flow.

Susan came running back in with the medical books. "Um… n, n, nosebleed. Oh, okay, here we are. Um… Tumnus, pinch your nose and tilt your head back."

"No, it says here to tilt your head forward." Peter had also picked up a medical book.

"Oh, um…" Susan looked distraught, which she always did when there was a clash of information. "Rock your head back and forth!" Tumnus did as he had been told.

"Is there anything else he can do?" asked Peter.

"No. There aren't a lot of cures for a nosebleed. Although… Lucy, do you still have your healing potion?"

"No," said Lucy shortly. "With all the fighting that's been going on, I'm fresh out. I don't think it heals massive nosebleeds, anyway."

Suddenly, out of the blue, Tumnus made a noise that would have reminded the girls of the words 'squelch' 'gully' or 'gulch'. 'Gulch' would have won, simply because it's an awesome word! Then, Tumnus screamed, and fainted. Peter called for the servants to take him away and make him comfortable.

"That was horrible," said both Susan and Lucy.

"And scary," said Edmund, sitting up after being unconscious for the entire time.

"Yes," agreed Peter. All of them were unaware, however, just how much more horrible and scary it was going to get…

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

A/N: Yeah, not too good a chapter, but hey, what are you gonna do? Chapter's review munchie is… drum roll almost-vegan Jell-O? Oh well. Read and review!


	7. Ed Falls Ill

Honey, I Released the Fangirls!

A/N: Hey, everybody! You obviously didn't really like that last chapter, 'cause there weren't all that many reviews! Well, I've tried to be funnier, but I don't know how funny I really am… I would hate to wake up one morning and realize that I should be writing drama fics instead of parody! Um… I've written, for this story, about fourteen chapters so far, and also have a plan for a sequel. This chapter is kind of long. But please keep giving me feedback! Quantity is more important than quality!

Disclaimer: I own only characters of my own design, and that only came to be after a long legal battle. I am, however, determined to continue to call them my own, so please don't steal them!

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

Chapter Seven: Ed falls ill

The girls could hear a commotion going on upstairs. They called for their guard whom they called 'Benny' even though his real name was Astricus but he was too busy. Dejected and sorrowful, the girls retreated to the back of their cell.

"What time do you think it is?"

"I dunno." The girls surveyed their surroundings for a minute before looking at each other.

"No notebook."

"No pens."

"No rocks. Nothing. They gave us nothing in this cell, besides these little chocolates."

"That's cruel and unusual!"

"Which may not be against the law here," interjected Mia. The girls were silent for a minute, then they decided to eat the chocolates and to do a one-sentence-each story orally. But their hearts weren't into it.

"Girls," said Sarah as they sat around, sipping their warm but bland broth and munching on soft wheat bread, "We have got to get out of here." Little did they know the opportunity was very, very close…

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

It was either very late at night or very early in the morning when Peter was awoken by Throm.

"Your Majesty, my apologies for awakening you, but the Beavers have come with a disturbing tale. Please, it is imperative that you hear it."

Peter was up in a flash, running to the library where Mr. and Mrs. Beaver were waiting. "What's going on?" Peter asked, not even bothering to sit. Mr. Beaver whirled around.

"Oh, High King Peter! We have some very bad news!"

"What is it, Mr. Beaver?"

"We're being invaded!"

"By who?"

"A witch! She's called Emulun, and she's leading an army of trolls! They're rampaging the forest! And rumor says that Emulun was taught the dark arts by Jadis, the White Witch!" Mr. Beaver spat to show his love and devotion to the former ruler of Narnia, also showing that even beavers have salivary glands.

"What havoc has she created so far?"

"Well, there are many dead, many, many more wounded, and general destruction. Oh, you must help, King Peter, you must!"

"Of course I shall, Mrs. Beaver, of course! I owe my duty to this country, and I shall stick to that. Please pardon me while I get my brother, and we shall ride tonight!"

Peter ran off to Edmund's quarters. "Ed! ED!" he cried, yanking the door open. "Ed! Wake up! We have a crisis!" he charged at the bed, shaking his brother. "Ed! Edmund! EDMUND! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

All Peter's brother did was moan softly, rather like he had the day he had been stabbed by the White Witch. "Ed? Edmund?" Peter shook his brother again, more gently this time. "Edmund, please wake up…" he touched his brother's forehead. It was blazing hot. "SUSAN!" Peter called, very, very much afraid…

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

Susan sat back after tenderly adjusting a damp cloth to Edmund's forehead.

"He's got a very high fever, but I'll do my best to bring it down. He'll be okay, Peter." She gently patted Peter's arm.

"I know, it's just… for some reason I can't stop feeling responsible for all the trouble around me…"

"Mark Twain felt like that," said one young, elfin guard. "Some scholar said so in a Ken Burns documentary…"

"What?" said everyone in the room, including the unconscious Edmund.

"Oh, nothing," said the guard.

Peter looked back at Susan. "I've got to go and defeat this witch, Emulun or something. I hopefully won't be gone long…" Peter hugged his sister, kissed his brother's forehead, and went to round up the guards.

As he left, he glanced back, and wished with all his might that Edmund would get well. But at that moment, more than one person was leaving their place at Cair Paravel…

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

"Ready? PULL!" the three fangirls, with many chocolate wrappers around their feet, yanked at a pole of some kind, setting off a chain reaction.

It would take far too long to explain it, but let's just say the girls broke the Rube Goldberg record, and had decided to get married in duct tape dresses, they loved it duct tape so much.

"WE'RE FREE!" they screamed as the door to their cell clanked open. They immediately began to rave about each other's ideas.

"Ray, it was genius of you to think of using the marble to counteract the weight of the bit of bread."

"And Sarah, when you remembered to triple-knot the electrical wires… brilliant."

"And Mia, when you brought out the duct tape, I was seriously going to kiss you.

After chatting excitedly about their machine for a few minutes, they went quiet. Then, the age-old question: "What now?"

They were silent, trying to think.

"Let's go with Peter and the guards."

"No, they already left. I'm hungry. Let's stock up on LOTS of FOOD!"

"Then we can follow Peter, wherever he's going. He's probably going to need our help, what with Edmund being ill and all." Benny the guard had, it appeared, told all.

"Okay." The girls went in search of food for their really unnecessary journey…

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

A/N: Okay, that was another plot chapter. By the way, I apologize for my earlier pity party. I don't know what I was thinking. But oh well! Review munchie is… pomegranates! Yum? Oh well! Review! I want at least three before I post again…


	8. Peter Needs Help!

Honey, I Released the Fangirls

A/N: Hey, it's the author! Thanks to all who reviewed! Luckily, you met my quota, so here I am with another chapter. This one has a lot of dry humor, I think. Quick warning: There's some whumpage in this chapter! YAY!

Disclaimer: Although I don't own them, I can pretty much do whatever I want with them! I DO own characters of my own design, which is why they are of MY DESIGN! DON'T STEAL THEM!

Quick recap, simply because it picks up immediately after chapter seven: Peter has gone off to fight a witch, Emulun, all by his onesie, 'cause Edmund's very ill and Tumnus is unconscious. The fangirls escaped, and are now following him.

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

Chapter Eight: Peter Needs Help!

At first, none of the girls complained about walking so far. After all, they were far from their tiny prison! But soon, their feet began to hurt. The pain spread up their legs, up their torsos, all the way up to their heads. Then, the pounding numbness came. It became a battle to just pick up one foot and put it in front of the other.

Then, the girls began to complain. "My feet hurt."

"I'm tired."

"Are we there yet?"

They talked to no one in particular, not even each other, because none of them were mature enough to act as a responsible person worth complaining to.

Actually, it was a stroke of luck that no one was there with them, because they would have been long dead if someone was, killed to give the sufferer some peace.

Finally, Ray flopped down. "I'm not going any further!" Mia and Sarah collapsed next to her.

"Me neither."

The girls didn't even eat anything before falling asleep from exhaustion, completely forgetting why they were walking in the first place, their thoughts turning completely to their dreams.

Mia dreamed of a bus ride (an idea that thrilled her- she'd never been on a bus), and she was on the bus, half-singing half-screaming 'Homeward Bound' by Simon and Garfunkle (another idea that excited her- she was never allowed to half-sing half-scream anything in public, not even on the weekly trips to the library as a reward for good behavior, a trip she went on about six times a year, simply because she never had good behavior).

Sarah dreamed of writing stories with long, run-on sentences, and not getting corrected, or getting writer's block.

It's a mystery what Ray dreamed about, but one can get a vague idea from what she was saying as she tossed and turned: "Protect the cheesecakes! Protect them!"

All in all, they slept well. But the same night, coincidentally, someone did not sleep quite as well…

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

Amazingly enough, it was Peter who heard them first. A branch snapping (actually, exploding with a BOOM!) was probably what caught his attention, and the trolls barreling out of the trees might have given it away. But, be it the obviousness of the situation or Peter's super-sharp skills, he was alerted.

He called for his troops, and a battle ensued. It was amazingly difficult. The trolls had somehow gotten a battle strategy pounded through their thick skulls, and many sentient beings on Peter's side (we'll call them 'Team Blue' for the sake of recognition) were rendered non-viable. To put it harshly, they were dead.

But, to use an age-old expression, or just one that has seen a century or two, for every Team Blue warrior who was killed, two beings from Team Red (the witch's army) were also killed. (Alright, I admit it, I tweaked it a bit) Unfortunately for Team Blue, the members of Team Red seemed quite numerous. (Translation: there were a lot of trolls!)

I'm not going to deny it, both sides fought valiantly. There was a great deal of head bashing, sword swinging, and cries of both pain and anger at comrades being in pain. There was mud and blood and general chaos.

But… the trolls were still relatively new at this whole 'battle strategy' idea, and, consequently, began to fall out of line, making it easier for the member of Blue Team (whose name was reversed so that recognition would be more immediate) to send the Red Team member's (whose name was also reversed for the same reason) to the grave, be it an individual grave or the more likely mass grave. Or the pyre. Probably, in this situation, the pyre. It's easier to burn the dead. (Not that I'd know!)

But anyway, when the last troll was felled by a small faun named Guiny, (who, I'd like to say, yelled "Finally!" when he saw there were no more visible, viable members of Red Team. Unfortunately, this story is not about Guiny, who says some other hilarious things later.)

ANYWAY, with Red Team's members all having either gained their senses and running away as fast as they could, or being killed, the still-living members of Blue Team, being incredibly selfish, searched for mildly wounded, moderately wounded, or gravely wounded yet still alive members of their own teams. That was when they made a disheartening discovery among the members of the gravely wounded, a.k.a. the grievously injured.

Throm, the second in command, was the lucky one who found out first. He froze for a second, the acted, proving his amazing reflex skills.

He scooped up the being, who, it should be recorded, was dribbling the red liquid called blood that is rather necessary for life from certain places, and in other places there were mini-Niagara Falls of blood pouring from the being's body.

Carrying him (the being was male, although that would have been rather difficult to verify in the being's current state) away from the scene of the battle, Throm cried at the top of his lungs ,(an odd phrase that may or may not be discussed later in this chapter, or in other chapters,) "KING PETER IS WOUNDED! OUR KING IS WOUNDED!"

Indeed, it was true. Valiant King Peter, who looked SO good on a horse, in armor but without a helmet, and in various other situations, was this barely recognizable being that was quickly loosing blood, a condition that had rendered many before him non-viable, and would still long after his death (which may or may not have been from blood loss).

While medics worked tirelessly over the High King's limp body, causing the death of many, non-titled yet not any less important members of the defense force, the fangirls were still sleeping, not at all disturbed, mostly because they didn't know of the battle that had taken place. But they soon would…

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

A/N: Sorry about all the tangents. I was on a serious sugar high when I wrote this. Did you still like it? Please review! Munchies for reviewers is a fruit basket, and it might be that way for a little bit, (I have a LOT of fruit!) but please don't let that stop you from reviewing!


	9. Just When a Sugar High comes in handy

Honey, I Released the Fangirls!

A/N: Hi, it's me again! And you know what that means… another chapter! Yay! Sorry, I just got done reading drama fics; they kind of make me hyper. So now… on to the story!

But first… THE DISCLAIMER: I own zilcho. Yes, I own nothing. NOTHING, NOTHING, NOTHING! Hehehe!

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

Chapter Nine: Just When a Sugar High Finally Comes in Handy…

The sun rose, and another day began. The fangirls, one by one, slowly awoke.

"Mm, Ray, stop stealing the covers," murmured Sarah.

"I didn't."

"Guys, you know that's getting really old," said Mia, sitting up with a groan. "Oh, I do not feel good."

"No kidding. I must have slept in a weird position last night," Sarah said, stretching.

"Or, it could be the fact we were sleeping on hard ground," offered Ray.

The other two girls looked at each other for a moment, then back at Ray. "Nah."

"Anybody want some bread? It's kind of stale, but you really can't complain."

"Yes I can," replied Ray nonchalantly, "But give me the bread anyway."

"Okay, but you have to eat it while we walk. We need to catch up to Peter!"

The girls plodded forward in silence, excluding the munching of the girls eating their stale bread for breakfast. Mostly, they looked at the beautiful countryside. They had never seen such wide-open spaces! Remember, they were unconscious when they were being transported to Cair Paravel.

Their tight muscles soon loosened out, and they picked up their pace. They walked very, very far.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ray froze. The other two girls stopped short as well, looking at Ray curiously.

"What is it?"

Ray sniffed. "I smell something."

Sarah sighed. "Ray, I told you to stop using the grapefruit-scented hair shampoo. It drives you crazy."

"It's not that, although…" Ray paused, took a fistful of her hair in each hand, and sniffed, "My hair does smell like grapefruit. But what I was smelling is different, like… smoke." Mia and Sarah both sniffed.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, your hair does smell like grapefruit. And I also smell smoke," said Mia, sniffing again.

"I smell cholesterol," said Sarah, co-Queen of Random.

"Come on, it's coming from over here," said Ray, heading in the direction she had indicated.

"Hey, Ray, do you really think that's the smart thing to do? Rush to the scene of a fire. We could be accused of arson, or something!"

"Or be burned to little, unrecognizable bits," offered Mia.

"But someone might need help, or be cooking something!"

The girls' morals and stomachs immediately took over. "LET'S GO!" They ran toward the smell.

There, they found a smoking mass of bodies. "Ew, gross," said Ray.

"Actually," Mia countered, "It's quite clean."

"Look, I think that's Peter's camp!" Sarah, again being random, pointed.

Indeed, there were several tents that were, coincidentally, blue. The fangirls hurried over. They went largely unnoticed, which was kind of strange, considering they were three human girls walking around an army camp wearing nothing but their pajamas.

The three girls headed to the biggest tent, and stepped inside. There was a table inside, and on the table there were maps. Many banners were hung on the walls of the tent, and various chests were on the floor, containing who knows what exciting things.

The girls began to investigate, putting their noses where their noses didn't belong.

Suddenly, someone else entered the tent. Guiltily, the girls jumped back, whistling.

"You," the someone said.

"Um… us!" said Ray.

"Oh! I know that guy!" Sarah snapped her fingers in an attempt to recall his name.

"Oh, me too! It was some heart condition, or something… Sarcoma? No, no…" Mia bit her lip, trying to jog her memory.

"Uh… hypertension?" Ray offered. This whole heart condition business was way out of her league.

"No, no, um…" Sarah gently bashed her head with her hand. "The… the…"

"THROMBOSIS! Oh, no, um… THROM!" cried Mia.

"Yeas, Throm!"

"What are you three doing here?" demanded Throm, not even a little bit amused by the exchange.

"Um, we came to help Peter, if we could…" Ray trailed off as Throm glared at her.

A small faun at Thrum's side stood on his tippy toes um… tippy hooves? and whispered into Thrum's ear. Throm whispered back.

A long whispered exchange went on for several minutes between the two seemingly magical beings.

Finally, Throm looked up. "Follow me." The girls, confused and a little bit scared, did as they were told.

They went to a tent, where a group of medical personnel were gathered around a table. When Throm entered, they stepped aside, revealing a severely wounded person.

"Who's that, and what are we doing here?" Ray asked, extremely nervous.

"That is High King Peter, and he's probably dying." All three girls gasped in horror. Throm bit his lip as if to cry, which further scared the girls. If Peter's condition sent a buff, stony faced, heartless centaur to tears, then just how bad was it? Very, was the answer. "He is no more than a boy…" Throm's voice broke, but Mia continued in an odd way.

"In the company of strangers, in the quiet of the railway station…" she trailed off, seeing the looks Throm, Sarah and Ray were giving her. "What? It's a song!"

Throm cleared is throat. "You must save him."

All three girls froze. "What?" Sarah finally managed to say.

"You are going to save him," Throm repeated. "It's up to you to heal him. Our best healers cannot stop the bleeding, so it is up to you."

"How can you do that? How are we supposed to heal him!"

"How am I supposed to know? You're the ones who escaped a triple-locked, previously-believed-to-be-impenetrable cell! Figure it out! Call me if you need anything." Throm turned and walked away.

"Yeah," protested Mia feebly to his back, "But that was under a sugar high…" she trailed off. The girls stood for a moment, then hurried outside.

"Get us sugar! Lots and lots of sugar!"

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

An hour and a half later, the three fangirls sat in a circle, with several bags of sugar around them.

"Is it working?" asked Ray weakly.

"I don't know! I don't think so…" Mia looked on the verge of tears.

"Come on, think!" Sarah pounded her head with her hand.

"I don't know what to do! It's hopeless! WE'RE DOOMED!" Mia's head jerked up, and her eyes blazed with anger. "Um… we're in terrible, terrible trouble!" amended Ray.

"That's better… only… it's not!" Mia screwed up her face, and grabbed a handful of sugar out of a bag, stuffing her mouth with it.

"Oh God," said Sarah, turning away. "I can't watch you eat any more sugar." She closed her eyes, and put her head on the ground. "I just… just… can't…" Sarah drifted asleep.

"Me… neither…" Ray's eyelids fluttered, and she followed Sarah to the land of dreams.

"Must… stay… awake… got to… save… Peter…" Mia's head drooped, and she too fell asleep.

But this sleep was unlike any other the girls had experienced, and that is saying something, 'cause the girls sleep a lot! for in this sleep, the girls just might have found the answer to their problem…

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

A/N: Yay, another horrible attempt at a cliffhanger! Okay, did you like? The whole joke about being doomed, or in terrible, terrible trouble, comes from Borgel by Daniel Pinkwater, author of The Hoboken Chicken Emergency. I highly recommend it. Please review! Munchie is lots and lots of cheese! Cheese, cheese, everybody's gotta have cheese! Excluding those who are lactose intolerant, and in that case, I have lettuce!


	10. One Freaky Dream Sequence

Honey, I Released the Fangirls!

A/N: Hey, everyone! It's me, the authoress! Okay, I want to thank everybody who reviewed that last chapter, so… THANKS! Keep reviewing! Guess what? We're into the double-digits in chapter numbers! WOW! There are going to be fifteen chapters written, and I am looking forward to your feedback on the next six chapters. it's six 'cause I haven't really written 10 yet! I mean, I have, but none of you have read it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Narnia and all its affiliate characters and/or settings belong to C.S. Lewis and his estate. The Great Popsicle, the Great Popsicle replica, and every other Borgel reference belongs to Daniel Pinkwater. References to anything affiliated with The Wizard of Oz are not mine. Alrighty, now that I've got that done, let's get on with the chapter!

Quick recap: The girls, unable to get a sugar high and thus come up with a plan to save Peter, who is dying of blood loss, fall asleep…

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

Chapter Ten: One Freaky Dream Sequence

All three girls were deep, deep in the hevily unnatural sleep. And, as luck would have it, all three were having the same dream, and all three were in that dream.

They were riding on horses: Mia on a blue horse, Sarah on a green horse, and Ray on a hot pink horse. They were riding on a yellow brick road.

Ahead of them, there was an alter-like thing, and standing at the alter-like thing, was a giant popsicle.

"Hm," said Ray, unknowingly stating the obvious, "A giant popsicle."

As the girls got closer, they could see a sign stating, 'Replica of the Great Popsicle.' They got very close, got off their horses, and walked up to the popsicle.

"What are you?" muttered Sarah, not expecting an answer.

"I am a replica of the Great Popsicle, a being of awesome power and knowledge." All three girls nearly fainted.

"Did… did you just speak?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Magic. You're in a dream."

"Oh."

"That's not a question."

"Why does it matter?"

"I only answer questions."

"Oh… okay…" the three girls looked at each other, then put their heads together in a huddle. "Uh, Great Popsicle, would you excuse us for a moment?"

"Certainly."

"What should we ask it?" whispered Sarah.

"How about who are we going to marry? What else would we ask it?"

"No, no, Ray. I don't want to know. He'll probably be a dork. Um… maybe we could ask it about how to save Peter."

"Why would we ask it that?"

"I dunno. But I'm gonna ask it." Mia turned around, and said, "Great Popsicle, how do we heal Peter, and thus save Narnia?"

"You know how to access that information in your heads."

"Through a sugar high?"

"Yes."

"But we tried it and it didn't work…" The Great Popsicle stayed silent. "Did it?"

"No."

"So how do we get a sugar high?"

"Indirectly."

"Oh, yeah!" Mia grinned broadly. "We can't get a sugar high by ingesting sugar directly. It has to be in some kind of food! So, after we get a sugar high, what do we do?"

"Use your glucose-clotted minds to find an answer to your problem."

"Okay! Thanks!" the girls turned to leave.

"Oh, yeah," Ray whirled around to face the Great Popsicle. "How many hours of dental work will we have to go through to get rid of the cavities we got from eating all that sugar?"

"Forty-six."

"Aw, man…" the girls got on their horses and road away. Then, they woke up, now with an idea of how to get a plan of how to save Narnia…

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

A/N: I know, it's short, but don't worry! The next couple of chapters will be longer, I promise! I don't pretend to be an expert at sugar highs, but I haven't get been able to get it off pure sugar, so it's just from my experience! Review, pretty please! Munchies for reviewing include chocolate bars with or without nuts, take your pick, apples, and crackers with peanut butter on them! If you don't like any of those, I apologize, but that's all I've got in the imaginary cupboard of review rewards. Keep reading and review as much as possible!


	11. Will the Plan Work?

Honey, I Released the Fangirls!

A/N: Salut! I mean it like 'hi' in French, not army style but without the 'e'. I recently realized that if I were not writing this but reading it, and I hadn't read anything before this chapter was posted, I wouldn't read it! It'd be to long for me! Oops! Oh well. Anyway, we are now in chapter ELEVEN! Can you believe it? I want to thank anyone and everyone who reviewed. Keep it up!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Not Narnia, or any of its characters, or anything else I make references to. I do happen to own Mia, Sarah, Ray, and Throm.

Recap: The girls had a dream, where they got important advice from the replica of the Great Popsicle. Now, they are awake, and ready to begin formulating their plan…

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

Chapter Eleven: Will the Plan Work?

"Throm!" the girls ran into the medical tent, where Throm was sitting next to Peter. "Throm!"

The massive centaur stood. "Do you have a plan to save my king?" he asked intensely. He always asked things intensely, because he was an important centaur.

"Well, no," the girls smiled apologetically. "But we know what we need to get in order to help us come up with one!"

"But I just gave you sugar to help you think."

"Yeah, but pure sugar doesn't induce a sugar high. You'd have to experience it to understand. So, do you have doughnuts?" Throm looked puzzled. "NO DOUGHNUTS! How do you people live here? Um… what about cakes?" Throm raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you don't have cakes here in Narnia!"

"We are an army. We do not carry around bakeries."

"Well, do you have flour? I know you have sugar left. You must have some kind of cook for your troops. Have the cook whip up a food with lots of sugar in it. Hurry!"

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

"How are you doing?" Mia asked around a mouthful of cake.

"I can still eat this much sugar-filled food. Wow," said Sarah.

"You mumph humph mmm hmm," said Ray, her mouth full.

"You what?"

"You always were the weak one," Ray translated after swallowing.

Throm stood near the table where his king lay, watching over both Peter, who was white as… white paint, and the fangirls, who were attempting to reach their sugar high. "How long might this take?" he asked.

"Depends," replied Mia, whose knee was bouncing a little bit. "It'll start off with physical symptoms, like my knee here-" Mia nodded to indicate her knee. "The physical symptoms will get more and more noticeable." Her knee bounced wildly. She changed her sitting position, and began to rock back and forth. "Next, we'll start talkingreallyfast. Then,we'lldotheinevitable." All three girls were now shaking or rocking in some way.

It got more and more frightening. Throm, a buff centaur, moved back to the other side of Peter to get as far as possible form the girls, whose eyes were getting wild, and yes, crazed smiles were spreading across their faces.

Out of nowhere, they simultaneously stood up, and let out a blood-curdling scream. Throm clamped is hands over his ears. Then, the scream stopped suddenly, and the girls began to run in circles.

"Throm, realizing that is was doing them no good, hollered, "STOP!" Shocked, the girls did as they were told.

At that moment, Throm heard the exact same cry he'd been dreading this whole time. "THE TROLLS ARE COMING, AND THE WITCH EMULUN IS WITH THEM!"

Throm said a rather naughty word that all the girls gasped at, and hurried outside the tent.

He grabbed the scout, a bird, and demanded, "How far off were they!"

The bird, scared out of his little mind, managed to gasp, "Not more than five miles. I came as fast as I could."

Throm cursed again, and went back inside the tent. He hurried over to Peter, whose breath was coming in shallow gasps, and Throm immediately knew the awful truth.

"He is fading," Throm announced to the hyper fangirls.

"Well," replied all three girls in unison, smiling dangerously, coming forward with a package of the disgusting juice in wax bottles, and several rolls of duct tape in their hands, "We'll just have to fix that…"

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

A/N: This is also a relatively short chapter, but I PROMISE, the next one will be longer. Did you like my cliffhanger? Actually, did you like the chapter? Please continue to follow the story, and review a lot! Reviewer's munchies include grapes, carrots, strawberry yogurt, hot dogs and hamburgers, and spaghetti! Something from basically every food group!


	12. Phase One

Honey, I Released the Fangirls!

A/N: Hi. I am really tired right now I was up till six last night- not a good idea if you're not going to get an assured amount of time to sleep but I need to update. So… I'm updating! Yay! Just to let you know, this chapter is longer than some of my previous ones. Oh, and thank you very much to all who reviewed. I'm in shock to see that I have almost fifty! Wow! Keep it up!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Unless they decided to give them to a random person, and that person was me, 'cause then I WOULD own them! Haha! Unfortunately, that has yet to happen. Darn!

Recap: referring to Peter "He is fading," Throm announced to the hyper fangirls. "Well," replied all three girls in unison, smiling dangerously, coming forward with a package of the disgusting juice in wax bottles, and several rolls of duct tape in their hands, "We'll just have to fix that…"

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

Chapter Twelve: Phase One

Throm, extremely frightened but completely dedicated to saving his king, stepped in between Peter and the fangirls. "I will not let you do further damage to my king."

"Trust us, we know what we're doing," said Sarah in a way that made Throm think they had no idea what they were doing.

"And besides," said Ray, who was fully concentrated on opening the package of wax juice bottles. "He's dying. Anything we do now can only help." Throm couldn't disagree with that, so he waited for Ray to open the package. That wait was going to be a while… "Oh, here we go… um… no…"

It was silent as Ray struggled to open the box. Five minutes passed, and the only sound was Ray as she tried to 'tear here' and open the box.

Finally, Throm got impatient. "Give it here!" In one swift motion, he tore open the box, and handed the girls a wax bottle each.

Instead of going through their usual ritual of biting off the top, they shoved the whole bottle in their mouths, and began to chew madly.

Sarah gestured for Throm to take a bottle too. He bit into one, and made a face at the nearly inedible liquid that flooded his mouth. "What do you call these?" he asked, completely disgusted.

"Gross," replied Sarah, who was currently tearing duct tape into small strips.

"Okay," said Mia. "Where's the injury that we should probably tend to first?"

Throm pulled back a blanket to reveal Peter's chest, and a large cut across it.

"Hook boy," said Sarah, who had stopped tearing duct tape to see how bad it was. "Ray, we're gonna need all you got!" Ray nodded, and stuffed five or six more bottles into her mouth, chomping as hard as she could. "She has the biggest mouth of all of us," explained Sarah. " So- Mia!"

Mia had stopped helping tear duct tape and chewing her bottle. She was staring at Peter's chest. Her mouth dropped open, revealing a half-chewed wax bottle.

Sarah grabbed another bottle, put it into Mia's mouth, and gently pushed Mia's lower jaw up. Mia's face twisted, and she began chewing and tearing again.

They chewed for about four minutes. "Alright, spit." All three girls spat out their former wax bottles, and, after seeing the girls do it, Throm spat his out too."

Mia mushed them all together, and stretched the wax blob out until it covered the wound. Then she covered the wax with strips of duct tape. "Next one."

They did this over and over again. Throm noticed that, somehow, Peter's bleeding did stop. The color didn't return to his face, but he didn't stop breathing, a sure sign he hadn't expired. "Amazing," Throm whispered.

"Not really," said Ray. "Although I can't explain how it happens, it…" she trailed off. "I guess it is kind of amazing. Oh well. Here," she handed him another bottle. "Keep chewing."

They went over Peter's body, head to toe. Each and every wound, from the tiniest scratch to the long, deep cuts, were covered in wax and duct tape. Finally, they were done.

"I assume he won't be immediately ready to lead our troops into battle?" asked Throm.

"No, probably not," said Mia. "I'm no medical expert, but I'm pretty sure that losing that much blood isn't really healthy."

A loud horn blew a very loud warning signal. "Oh no," said Throm.

"What!" all three girls cried.

"It's the witch, Emulun, and her army. They've arrived."

The girls gulped. "You must have some way to get rid of her!"

"Our forces were severely compromised in the last battle." Throm turned to the girls. "You must have some idea on how to vanquish her. After all, you saved Peter."

The girls stood about for a minute, thinking. They whispered a little to each other, too low for Throm to hear.

Then, a consensus of 'Yes, yes, why didn't I think of that?" The girls turned to Throm. "Hold them off as long as you can. We need to prepare our ultimate weapon." Throm nodded, a little confused but believing fully that if the girls couldn't come up with a plan, no one could. He left, leaving the girls to their plan.

"We'll need these," said Ray, grabbing a packet of wax bottles.

"And if we mix it with these," Mia pulled a large packet of Pixi-stix out of her back pocket.

"Why didn't you say you had those earlier?" Sarah moaned.

"I was saving them for a really desperate situation!"

"All right, you guys, calm down. If we mix these two and add these-" Ray held up a notebook and the three pens. "We'll get our ultimate weapon!"

Sarah brought out three paper cups, which they used to mix the first two ingredients.

Each took a cup, and sat in a circle around the third ingredient.

"Bottom's up," said Sarah.

"Let's do this," said Ray.

"See you on the other side," said Mia.

They brought their cups together, not hitting them, so they wouldn't spill and then tilted their heads back, and dumped their drinks down their throats.

"It's working! It's working!" Mia cried, her knee bouncing wildly, an insane smile creeping across her face

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!…

A/N: Did you like my attempt at a cliffhanger? I'm sorry if some things are confusing, brackets don't show up on when I upload a document, and it doesn't change in the document thingy! Makes me a little mad! Oh well. that underliney thingy stands in for brackets, if it works. Please review, and tell me what you liked, or what you didn't like, or what I could change. Review munchies include: various different kinds of sandwiches. Make any kind you like!


	13. Chaos and Destruction oh, and abattle

Honey, I Released the Fangirls!

A/N: Hey, it's the author! Thanks for all the reviews, I now have over fifty! And just to show you my dedication to this story, I am up at 1:30, giving you the next chapter! Hah! Oh, just to let you know, school is just around the corner for me, so I'll try and hurry, and get the rest of this story posted before I get sidetracked. Yes, I have it all written out, just not there yet! Oh, and the double dashes will stand in for brackets, since they don't show up when I upload the chapters!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Narnia, any songs by Simon and Garfunkle, or any of the Broadway musicals I mention. Not that I wouldn't like to! I DO own Mia, Sarah, and Ray, as well as Throm, Guiny, --yeah, that faun from way back in nine, he makes a cameo here-- and Emulun. So DON'T STEAL THEM!

Recap: "All right, you guys, calm down. If we mix these two and add these-" Ray held up a notebook and the three pens. "We'll get our ultimate weapon!" Sarah brought out three paper cups, which they used to mix the first two ingredients. Each took a cup, and sat in a circle around the third ingredient. "Bottom's up," said Sarah. "Let's do this," said Ray. "See you on the other side," said Mia. They brought their cups together, not hitting them, so they wouldn't spill and then tilted their heads back, and dumped their drinks down their throats. "It's working! It's working!" Mia cried, her knee bouncing wildly, an insane smile creeping across her face…

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

Chapter Thirteen: Chaos and Destruction… oh, and a battle!

Throm chopped down several trolls, more on edge and alert than in any previous battle.

This witch, Emulun, was doing major damage to his remaining warriors. She did not turn her enemies to stone, as her predecessor did. Instead, she rendered them useless, causing them to lie on the ground, without moving, and mutter inane things like "Flowers so pretty this time of year," or "It could be grease lightning!"

Well, that was what what happened to those she hit with her sword. Those she hit with her spells began to do the worst thing imaginable- sing random Broadway musical songs. The faun, Guiny, as he cut and sliced at trolls with his sword, was currently singing 'I'm Just Sandra Dee', and three dwarves were humming 'Edelweiss'.

'Hurry, girls,' Throm thought as he got closer and closer to Emulun…

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

The girls looked like they were having some sort of drug-induced fit. Their wild eyes seemed to see nothing, their smiles were absurd, and, quite frankly, scary. They rocked back and forth, muttering and writing feverishly. Sweat broke out on all three foreheads, and they panted with the effort. They would mutter not-so-sweet nothings into each other's ears, arguing quietly about plots.

Finally, the gleam in her eyes shining brightly, Sarah held up the notebook. "IT'S READY!" she cried.

Mr. Beaver chose that exact moment to run into the tent. "Throm needs help out there!" he cried. "Emulun cast her spell upon him! He's singing Broadway!"

The girls got up quickly, and looked out the tent flap. They saw Throm, who was still fighting with a pained look on his face. His jaw was tightly shut, but they could see that it was fighting to open. Throm struggled and struggled, but lost the battle.

His mouth flew open, and the fangirls heard him sing. "Consider yourself our mate! Consider yourself part of the furniture!" The girls quickly retreated.

"What do we do?" asked Sarah, scared out of her little mind.

"I think I know how to make the spell not work on us," Mia said. She quickly whispered to her friends the specifics of her plan…

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

A few minutes later, out marched the three fangirls. Sarah was in front, holding the notebook up high in the sky. Behind her followed Mia, silently mouthing something. Holding up the rear was Ray, with a bullhorn in her hands.

"I AM A ROCK, I AM AN ISLAND!" came through the bullhorn, as loud as possible.

They marched right up to Emulun, who simply stared at them with wide teal eyes. Yes, teal. Her long white hair was tied simply in the back, and her very uncomfortable crimson dress was shaking a little, the only sign the witch gave that she was trembling in fear, as if she knew her fate. She looked desperate to defend herself, but try as she might, shoe could neither hit them with her sword, --speed was one of the many factors the girls got from a sugar high—nor make them begin to sing with her spells.

The girls stopped a few feet from the witch, then separated into a triangle, Mia directly in front of the witch, and Sarah and Ray on with side.

Mia now held both the notebook and the bullhorn in her hands. She opened the notebook, turned on the bullhorn, and began to read.

I can't, for the sake of the general public, repeat just what the story said, but let's just say it was basically a crudely written, poorly worded story about the background of the four children who were now the leaders in Narnia, and that it might have contained the four siblings kissing more than once, and abusive fathers weren't entirely out of the question.

The witch was truly, deeply horrified by the overall horridness of it all. Her eyelids began to twitch, and her head began to jerk, and her eyes –yes, the teal ones,-- rolled around like marbles on a flat surface. She began to writhe and flail, and by the time the girls had finished with their story, Emulun was on the ground, stone dead from shock.

Without their leader, the trolls panicked and fled. Narnia's current worst enemy was dead. The battle was over. But Narnia was far from saved…

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

A/N: Did you like it? I apologize to anyone I offended, it wasn't intended. Please review, even if you were so disgusted that you want to throw the story up the flue. Review munchies are only chocolate turtles, 'cause it's late and I'm tired. I'm sorry if you can't eat those for one reason or another. I think there are also Skittles in the imaginary cupboard, but only for reviewers!


	14. We Forgot the Others!

Honey, I Released the Fangirls!

A/N: Yep, chapter fourteen! One more chapter after this one, and we have finished this! Whew! And let me tell you, this is gonna be a relatively long one. Yay! Thanks to all my reviewers, especially the ones who have reviewed from the beginning! Keep it up!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Narnia, M&M's, Kit-Kat bars, those wax bottles with juice inside -–thankfully--or the Great Popsicle and the Great Popsicle replica. I am also not a medical expert, so don't try any of the remedies here.

Recap: Well, the girls managed to heal Peter AND defeat the evil witch Emulun. But what about the others…?

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

Chapter Fourteen: We Forgot the Others!

Almost immediately after the battle, the girls collapsed from pure exhaustion. They had not gone under such an extreme sugar high as the one today in a long, long time. Even the one at Cair Paravel did not compare. All in all, they had simply ingested sugar for almost three hours.

So, Throm's army ended up with three more unconscious beings. But no one minded. They had, after all, saved Peter and won the battle.

As for Peter, he remained unconscious until about two-thirds of the way back to Cair Paravel. Then, he awoke.

"Throm," he rasped, his voice dry as a completely inland desert country with no lakes or rivers in it. Throm heard it, and rushed to his king's side.

"Yes, my liege?"

Peter closed his eyes and tilted his head a little, incredibly and quite understandably tired. "You're dead too?" he asked, licking his lips.

"No, my king. It is you who are alive."

"Alive? But… how?"

"The fangirls saved you, my king."

"And Emulun? I swore not to leave that forest until she was dead."

"As did I. But the fangirls led us to victory in battle as well. It was they who felled Emulun with their horrific writings."

"Mhm…" Peter relaxed and fell asleep.

Throm smiled slightly and adjusted the blanket that kept his king warm in an almost fatherly way. His hand slipped down to Peter's hand, and Throm gave a quick squeeze before leaving to take his place at the head of the troops.

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

Within a mile of Cair Paravel, the fangirls began to awaken.

"Mm, Ray, stop stealing the covers."

"I didn't," Ray mumbled.

"Would you two shut up!" cried Mia.

The girls stayed silent for a moment, then noticed where they were. "Hey… why are we being carried like we're dead!" The girls sat up, causing the fauns who were carrying the stretchers that the girls lay upon on their shoulders to fall over, sending the girls flying.

The fauns immediately got up and began to apologize. The girls, confused, just stood for a moment, then assured the fauns they were not going to write a fanfic about fauns kissing beavers or anything like that. Then, they continued walking along with the rest of the troops.

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

Upon arrival at Cair Paravel, they were met by Susan and Lucy.

"PETER!" the two queens cried, racing to their wounded brother.

Susan, Lucy," Peter smiled wanly. His face was still very pale, and his eyes were almost red with weariness.

"Let him rest," said Throm.

"What happened?"

"War happened," Throm replied ominously. "How are King Edmund and Tumnus the Faun?"

Susan bit her lip. "Tumnus is still unconscious, and Edmund seems to get only worse. Oh, what shall we do!" She sat down hard in despair. Lucy tried to comfort her, but Susan was having none of it.

At the same time, the fangirls were in a huddle.

"Tumnus, unconscious? Sounds bad…" Sarah bit her nails nervously.

"And Edmund isn't getting any better…" Ray's eyes were wide with fear.

They quietly discussed a way to save the two. Almost unconsciously, each pulled a packet of M&M's out of her pocket, and began to eat.

Three knees bounced, and suddenly, Sarah got an idea of how to save the faun. Digging in her backpack, she pulled out a wad of papers.

"I kept this in case of emergency. It's one of our early torture-friendship fics," she explained as they hurried to the Faun's room.

"The one with Jadis and Aslan? Or Jadis and Father Christmas?"

"No, it's the obvious Lucy and Tumnus. We were still beginners back then, and were still developing out creative skills." They burst into Tumnus' room.

"Hey," said Mia. "That's not the one Tumnus…"

Sarah nodded.

"Oh, yippee!" Mia grinned evilly. "Sarah, would you like to do the honors?"

"Sure," Sarah knelt next to Tumnus, and began whispering in his ear.

His eyelids twitched, and in about six minutes, he sat up with a gasp, his forehead damp with sweat. "No, Lucy, I didn't mean it! Oh. It's you." Tumnus wiped his brow nervously. "I had the most awful dream. I can't even describe it…"

"We understand. If you'll excuse us?"

The girls celebrated their victory on the way to Edmund's room.

Two sprite handmaidens were sitting by his side. "You two, out, we need to think."

Confused but obedient, the sprites obeyed.

The girls huddled and had one Kit-Kat bar each. This issue took longer to find a solution thank any previous discussion taken under a sugar high- almost five minutes!

But finally Ray pulled out a wax bottle filled with a reddish-orange liquid.

"If this doesn't work," she said, biting off the top and chewing on it for good luck, "Nothing will." She poured the vile drink -- if you could call it that-- down Edmund's throat, then quickly stepped back. Gross stuff can do horrible things to a person. And Edmund's case was no different.

His face twisted, his back arched, his arms flailed. It was very frightening, and the girls, not mature enough to watch and escape mentally unscathed, covered their eyes.

Finally, Edmund came to a rest on the bed again. Cautiously, the girls peeked between their fingers.

"Ed… Edmund?" asked Ray nervously.

"Y… Yeah?" he whispered back wearily. He was awake.

Susan chose that minute to burst into Edmund's room, mad as a murder victim's family when the killer walks free. "WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING IN HERE- ED!" she froze at the sight of her brother, then quickly moved to his side. "How do you feel?" she asked kindly, heeling his forehead for a fever that wasn't there.

"Tired," he admitted.

"Well, you ought to!" she said, smiling a little. "You just got over a massive fever!" She hugged her little brother in joy. Somehow, the fangirls had done it again…

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

Later that day, with Peter and Edmund propped up on pillows, the girls explained to the Pensevie children just how they had saved Narnia.

"And then we fell asleep, and met this thing called the Great Popsicle, which gave us really good advice, and-"

"Wait." Peter cut Mia off. "According to the Sacred Prophecy of Scrumdidiliuptious-Implosion-Vole-Ninny-Beards-Criteria Longword, you couldn't get receive outside help from any higher beings!"

"Well," explained Sarah. "The Great Popsicle we talked to was just a replica of the original."

"Oh…" said Peter.

"And then we had a sugar high, and saved Peter," finished Ray.

"And how did you defeat Emulun?" asked Lucy, intrigued.

"We read her a fanfic."

"And what was it about?"

"Well," began Mia, ready to launch into the story.

"You don't want to know," cut in Throm, ignoring the glares from the fangirls.

"And how did you escape the cell?" asked Peter.

"Well, that is a long story!" said Sarah, and she began to tell.

The Pensevies and the fangirls laughed and had a good time. But little did they know that their time together was very, very limited…

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

A/N: Whew! That was a long one, just like I promised! One more chapter and it's over! So write me a review, and tell me how much you want or don't want a sequel! Reviewer munchies are three packets of blue M&M's. Yum!


	15. For Narnia's Sake

Honey, I Released the Fangirls!

A/N: Hi. It's me. Sorry, I'm kind of in a 'hate the world' mood right now, I'm reading Catcher in the Rye right now, and it's affecting my mood. Hopefully I will perk up by the end of this chapter. Anyway, it's the last chapter of this story! Yikes! But that's okay, I've got a sequel in the works. I don't want to post anything until I have chapter four written, but I'll work my hardest. Please review, and tell me what you thought about this chapter! Oh, and the sequel might take a little bit, simply because I'm starting school, which means stuff is gonna come slowly…

Disclaimer: Yeah, right. I own Narnia, and it's characters, just as much as I own Norway, which is to say, not at all!

Recap: The Pensevies and the fangirls laughed and had a good time. But little did they know that their time together was very, very limited…

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

Chapter Fifteen: For Narnia's Sake…

It was sunny. A beautiful spring day in Narnia, and the fangirls and the Pensevies were playing hide 'n seek in the forest near the lamppost.

"One, two, three, four five…" Susan was counting. She could hear the fangirls giggling madly, hidden together. "Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty! Ready or not, here I come!"

With those words, everything went silent as Susan began to search. Under bushes, in trees, in piles of leaves, behind piles of dirt. She couldn't seem to find anyone and the absolute quiet was kind of disturbing.

Suddenly, she heard it. Thwoosh, was what it sounded like, reminding Susan of compressed air being released. A thud followed the sound, then two more thwooshs, and two more thuds.

"Hello?" Susan called nervously. What was going on?

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

"This is Pullchord, come in Cornstock. I have them, repeat, I have them. We need immediate extraction."

"Copy, Pullchord. They're on their way."

"Thanks." Brian Pullchord turned off his radio, and stared at the three victims he had tranquilized. This meant certain promotion for him…

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

"Mia? Sarah! Ray!" the Pensevies called desperately, searching for the fangirls. It was almost dark, and they were heading back to Tumnus' house for the night.

"Where could they be?" asked Lucy, a little scared.

"Mia? MIA!" Peter called.

"Sarah! Sarah! Where are you, Sarah?" cried Tumnus, who was helping in the search.

"RAY! RAY! RAY!" Edmund hollered, desperate for an answer.

"Maybe we should go back," said Susan. "And look for them in the morning."

"No," said Peter. "They saved us. And they might be hurt!"

"But you and Ed aren't up to searching around in the dark! It was only a week ago that you got better, and if you get hurt…" Susan put a gentle hand on her brother's arm. "Come on, Peter. They'll probably show up in the morning. After all, they escaped from the dungeon. Nothing bad has happened to them, I bet." Susan was never, ever, more wrong in her life…

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

"Mm, Ray, stop stealing the covers." Sarah turned over.

"I didn't," said Ray, meanwhile tugging on the blue blanket that covered all three fangirls.

"Shut up," said Mia, sitting up with her eyes closed. "Are we still in Narnia? The last thing I remember is playing hide 'n seek."

"I don't know. It kinds of smells familiar in here." Ray sniffed, causing the other two to sniff. "Like a mix of hot chocolate, cookies and cleaning fluid… uh oh." All three girls' eyes snapped open.

Purple walls greeted them, with many drawings and plots on sticky notes stuck to them. The girls were laying on a mattress on the floor, a floor covered in green carpeting. There was a chest of drawers, and cheap lamps that probably were considered fire hazards were strewn all about the floor. A patch of sun came in through the high window, which had bars on the other side of the glass.

"Oh no," said all three girls as they sat in Room 42, Block 309 of the Dangerous Fangirls Holding Facility. "We're back in Kansas, Toto."

**_The End. _**

OMGOMG!HONEYIRELEASEDTHEFANGIRLS!WHATDOIDO!HELP!

A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger, sort of. Sorry, still kind of angry at no one. Note to self in the future: Don't read Franny and Zooey, then head straight into Catcher in the Rye, and then listen to Simon and Garfunkle, it will make you angry. Well, I hope you liked the whole story. I promise I will get cracking on the sequel. Please review! I have end-of-story cake for all reviewers, and it is whatever flavor you want, with or without icing! GN+GL!


End file.
